Not a Fairytale
by YuaShizuka
Summary: Lucy feels like it will be a weird day. How weird? I wonder...click and find out! NaLu


_**A/N: My first one shot! YAY! Enjoy!**_

**Lucy's POV**

I wake up with the feeling that something weird is going to happen today. I don't give it a second thought and ignore it as I go through my daily routine of a shower, brushing my teeth, and getting dressed. It's odd, not once was I interrupted by my noisy partner and his exceed, Natsu and Happy.

Yet again I pass it off as a meaningless oddity and make my way to the guild.

"MORNING EVERYONE!" I yell as i walk in the door. A chorus of "Hey Lucy!"s, "What's up?"s, and one "MAN!" greet me in return. I smile and go over to the bar.

"Mira, can I get pancakes with strawberries and whipped-cream for breakfast?" I ask when I sit down in front of the takeover mage.

"Certainly, Lucy" She says giggling. Before she goes to get it I see her share a glance with Levy, Erza, Juvia, Cana, and Wendy who are sitting together at a table across the room. Wow today is filled with weird happenings, maybe my gut feeling was right and I should have stayed home.

Speaking of staying home, half the guild must have! It is a ghost town in here compared to the normal chaotic crowd that fills the hall. It looks like there is just me, the girls, Mira, Happy,and Macao with his group. Where did all the guys go?

My thoughts are broken up when Mira brought out my food. I thank her and take a bite. It is better than normal! What did she do differently, i was about to ask before I blackout.

**Normal POV**

Macao and Wakaba catch Lucy and set her on a table in the middle of the room.

"Good. Today is Lucy's first day back from her week-long mission and Natsu hasn't seen her yet. All is going according to plan." Mira says deviously, making Levy and Wendy sweatdrop.

"Go tell the boys that they can let Natsu go now, Happy" Erza instructs.

"Aye sir!" says the blue exceed making his wings materialize before he flies off.

**Natsu's POV**

The guys are acting reeeeally weird, for some reason they just won't let me go to the guild. I really need to goo though.

"Guys let me go to the guild!" I yell.

"No" Grey says,shaking his head, his mouth forms a smirk. "Why do you want to get to the guild so bad flame-brain?"

"N-no reason." I say trying not to blush.

"I think I know why." Gajeel taunts. "Shouldn't a certain Blondie be returning today, Grey?" He questions Grey.

"Yeah I think so. Wasn't Laxus going to ask her out when she got back? Maybe he did already and we can let this pinkie go now." Grey responds, looking at me from the corners of his eyes. I don't know why but I got really angry when he talked about Laxus and Lucy.

Just as I am about to to respond Happy flies over at Max speed. "LUCY!... S-she... isn't wa..waking up!" He says panting.

I don't stay to hear anymore, I am running as fast as my legs will go and willing them to go faster. My mind is racing. What happened to Lucy? Why won't she wake up? This was her first solo-mission in a while and it was a week-long one at that! The guild is finally in view, For the love of Mavis! Why did those idiots have to bring me to the part of town farthest from the guild.

When I get to the doors I slam them open. I look inside and see Lucy lying on a table unconscious. Mira is standing over the table. I run over to the table. "Wha-what.. happened?" I pant.

"She came back from her solo mission and passed out. We can't wake her up." Mira explains, then Levy comes up.

"I know a way to wake her up!"

**Lucy's POV**

Mira put something in my food. Now I can hear what is going on around me, but I can't move at all. I guess, from what I have heard, Natsu just stormed in and asked what happened.

"I know a way to wake her up!" yells Levy, this can't be good...

"What?!" Natsu asks frantically.

"True loves kiss." Levy says in a tone like Happy saying "she/he likes you~"

"u-um..." Natsu says. Beside me I can feel Mira inhale waiting for his answer. Really, there better be another way to fix this, because Natsu definitely doesn't like me, although I do like him a lot. But Mira really needs a new hobby.

I hear steps, then someone's lips are on mine. They are soft and warm, a little too warm, Natsu. My eyes pop open and I see his eyes staring at mine and now since they are open he stares in them. I blush, this can't be happening, Natsu is kissing me?! What?! Around us you can hear hoots from the guys and the girls gasping.

He finally stops kissing me and I breath in a gulp of air. I sit up and look at him. "You really just did that?"

"Well I had to, right? _Someone _had to kiss you." He says. My heart falls at his words, so he doesn't really like me.

"Right." I say. "I'm tired. I think I am gonna go home." I walk out of the room and see everyone's faces, they look downcast...no, that is pity. I can't cry here, I won't let him see it.

As I head home, my feet take me elsewhere and I end up at the park. I walk around until I see the tree that Natsu once dug up for me. It's too much and I sit down at it's roots and cry.

Somehow I fell asleep in that position because when I wake up it is dark and I can see the stars. The treesare soon to bloom, so the leaves and buds shimmer slightly in the night air. Suddenly a slight breeze comes by and sends a chill up my spine. The night truly is a beautiful one.

I hear a twig crack and I spin around and walk backwards a little bit until I run into a broad chest. Yet again I spin around and before I can make out who it is a pair of lips is pressed onto mine. They feel slightly familiar, but they can't be! I pull away and see Natsu. He pulls me into a warm embrace.

"This is what our first kiss should have been like." He whispers in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

I knew today would be weird, maybe there should be more weird days.\

**_A/N: Soooo? Little different from my other one huh? Please review! I am not sure about my romance scene writing skills so let me know! _**

**_Mira: new hobby huh?_**

**_Me: Yes, get one before you murder the guild with your schemes._**

**_Mira: Fine i will do disclaimers for a living!_**

**_Me: good, start now!_**

**_Mira: This meanie doesn't own Fairytiail!_**

**_Me: *applauds.* much better._**

**_So yeah! Please review!_**


End file.
